


JIB 7. JARED

by tabora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared en la Jib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JIB 7. JARED

**Author's Note:**

> Solo es mi imaginación después de ver algo en directo y algunos gifs

Los chicos están bien, guapísimos y achuchables como siempre, es solo que al ver algunas cosas, mi cabeza empezó a funcionar (lo hace a veces) y se me ocurrió una cosa, y si no lo ponía por escrito me iba a volver loca.  
Me baso en lo que he visto estos días y en lo que alguien me dijo sobre Jared, que le notaba un poco más tímido o retraído de lo habitual.  
Han sido unos días inolvidables, que no podrían haber sido posibles sin mis chicas, Carlota, Elena y Neus. Y esto no hubiera sido posible sin mi amada alfa, Macalaca, te quiero jefa.

JIB 2016. JARED  
De Tabora

 

Como todos los años, Roma llega, y como parece pasar últimamente, llega rodeada de sinsabores y estupideces.  
Sabe que es su culpa. Todos están preocupados, pensando en que todavía podría no haberse recuperado de su última crisis...y bueno, esa sería una buena disculpa para las tonterías que hace a veces.  
Recuerda una semana después de comenzar las vacaciones lo decidieron entre todos, juntos llegaron al acuerdo de que él viniera primero con ella mientras Jen terminaba algunas cosas que tenía pendiente con su familia, por eso no entiende muy bien el medio enfado del otro. No fue solo él quien tomó la decisión de venir antes para dar la imagen de parejita feliz.  
Cuando Jensen llegó, deprisa y corriendo (apenas si consigue subir a los aviones a tiempo), se sintió feliz, por fin había llegado y podrían pasar juntos el fin de semana, y es que, aunque tengan que compartirlo con las fans, este "finde" suele ser especial, todos los que les rodean saben de su situación y suelen ser cómplices de su relación.  
Pero estos días, Jensen ha llegado raro, le conoce bien y sabe que ese no es su estado de ánimo normal. Así que supone que tendrá que ver con algo relacionado con sus padres o la pelirroja, ya que ellos nunca dejan de reclamarle cosas, y Jen al menos una vez al año termina explotando. A veces se pregunta cuánto tiempo más va a durar esta situación sin que les estalle en las caras.  
Pero a lo que vamos, Jensen de cara a los demás está igual que siempre, perfecto, educado, seguro, divertido, inteligente...pero a la vez se muestra ausente para él. Desde que llego el viernes había tratado de quedarse con él a solas para hablar, pero el rubio se las había apañado para esquivarle todo el tiempo, incluso durante la cena le pidió a Rob que le preguntara si ocurría algo, pero él no había conseguido nada. Y luego había descubierto lo peor, no podrían tener la opción de hablar por la noche, porque ni siquiera están alojados en el mismo hotel.  
Y es que por primera vez en 7 años han dormido en diferentes camas, cuartos y hoteles.  
Y eso duele, mucho.  
Duele no saber que ocurre, duele que tu pareja desde hace diez años te ignore en privado pero disimule ante los demás. Y está empezando a volverse un poco loco, todo el tiempo pensando en que Jen va a tomar una decisión grave, que le están obligando a dejarle, y que él lo va a hacer.  
Nota como toda su piel hormiguea nerviosa cuando se acerca el panel conjunto y Jensen apenas le ha mirado... y entonces, suben al escenario y es como si una puerta se abriera, y entonces aparece Ackles, Jensen Ackles, ese actor que, a pesar de estar en una serie de televisión no muy conocida, muchos respetan como un buen actor.  
Y ahí esta él, sintiendo como la risa histérica trepa por sus órganos, sube por su garganta queriendo salir al exterior. Se contiene como puede mientras contesta a las preguntas que le hacen las chicas (desde este día piensa que va a querer más a las fans, solo por el favor que le están haciendo para no caer en el suelo hecho una bolita, tratando que comprender que ocurre mientras se esconde) y entonces… unas palabras dichas con rapidez y la imagen de un pez con hermosos labios aparece en su mente. 

Es justo lo que necesitaba, la risa comienza a brotar y las lágrimas ahora tienen un pase. Siempre había podido llorar de la risa, pero nunca había aprovechado la risa para llorar.  
Después, todo pasa rápido, solo consigue recordar haber contestado algunas otras cosas y las miradas preocupadas de Jen, al menos es algo...solo que teme que piense que ha tomado algo. Lo único que le consuela es saber que, si él piensa que ha consumido, tal vez venga a preguntar y por fin puedan tener la conversación que en estos momentos, necesita más que respirar.  
Pero en los apenas 10 minutos que tienen de descanso Jensen no se acerca, y simplemente le queda la opción de sonreír cara a los demás, disimular aunque le duela.  
Aunque ese dolor sigue ahí, es fácil bajar su nivel cuando las ve entrar para las fotos, gordas, delgadas, rubias, morenas o con el pelo azul, todas con la mirada nerviosa, asustadas y a la vez decididas a conseguir el placer más grande que se pueda lograr con solo tocar a una persona unos pocos segundos. Todas deseosas de poder contar que una vez, un famoso actor de una serie, les miró a los ojos y les sonrió, que le preguntó cuál era su nombre y cómo estaban, y que aun y a pesar de su aspecto, ese hombre maravilloso las rodeó con sus brazos, y por unos segundos pudieron soñar con que eran algo más de lo que eran.  
Lo que ellas nunca sabrán es que en ese momento y ese día, esos abrazos son lo único que le sostienen.  
Sigue sin poder coincidir con Jen y tal vez por eso, y a pesar de la medicación, bebe un poco de vino en la comida rápida que hacen, el día es un poco estresante con apenas más de una hora para descansar entre todas las actividades, pero al menos la presencia de ella y su apoyo le hacen aguantar el tipo. Ella tampoco ha podido hablar con el más allá de preguntar por los niños y poco más, así que, solo puede esperar a que en sus conversaciones con Danny, consiga saber algo de lo que sucede con el rubio, porque la situación le está matando.  
Un cerveza o dos a media tarde y por la noche las cosas se confunden más, Jen le sigue rehuyendo y Collins está en plan "vamos a joder a Ackles"... y en algún momento de la noche él decide hacerlo también.  
El domingo se levanta con ojeras, ojos hinchados y las palabras de Jen en los oídos - "Como siempre haciendo el ridículo. Ponle el culo, aquí hay buena luz y seguro que los paparazzi estarán encantados de tener primera fila, nos ahorrarías muchos problemas"...  
Por eso se toma una copa en el desayuno, es fácil olvidar el tono de esas palabras entre la bruma. En las fotos dobles, Ackles vuelva a aparecer, y los abrazos y los cuerpos suaves de las chicas vuelven a ser su colchón de rescate, su lugar feliz donde esconderse de la realidad.  
Con el sentimiento de felicidad que ellas le crean es fácil poder seguir las bromas de Collins mientras hacen las fotos dúo. El tío, hay que aceptar que es gracioso cuando quiere, y es divertido ver las locuras que se les ocurren a sus fans (todavía no consigue entender muy bien esa fijación por los cuernos de unicornio en la cabeza de algunas chicas de Collins, ni por las flores, ya que estamos).  
El subidón de adrenalina por los abrazos y las palabras de las chicas en los autógrafos le dura hasta la comida rápida, donde vuelve a beber vino con un sándwich mientras observa a los demás jugar con los regalos que han recibido. Jen no está, ella tampoco, y solo espera que eso sea una buena señal.  
En la foto grupo apenas consigue hablar dos palabras con Jen, y entonces llega el panel con Collins. Todavía no sabe qué demonios le poseyó, tal vez fue el alcohol y las pastillas, o los nervios, o la desagradable sensación de no saber qué está pasando en su vida, unido a todo lo anterior. El caso es que el panel es el más provocador que recuerda haber hecho, jamás se había atrevido a hacer o decir lo que hizo, y desde luego nunca con Jen.  
Sabe que va a tener que aclarar las cosas con Collins, le ha dado pie para pensar lo que no es y no quiere mezclar al tipo en sus problemas. Ya bastantes tienen normalmente entre Jen y el otro, como para meter más mierda. Pero cuando entra al panel de autógrafos con la máscara que ha conseguido puesta, y Jen apenas le mira, algo se revuelve en su interior. ¡Que le den al rubio!, quiere romper, pues que lo haga, que lo intente...y así consiga terminar de romperle el corazón.  
Pero hasta que Jensen se acerque a hablarle, va a disfrutar haciéndole rabiar.  
Es por eso que después de intercambiar bromas y risas, se dirige hacia donde está sentado Collins y le agarra para empezar a fingir que le morrea con la máscara puesta, en ese momento no le importa más que joder a Jen.  
Pero apenas han pasado unos segundos cuando alguien tira de su ropa y le hace soltar al moreno para girar y encontrarse con unos furiosos ojos verdes.  
Es Jensen quien tira de su cuerpo como si no pesara nada, el que le besa a pesar de la máscara, quien se la arranca, y el que obligándole a volverse de espaldas para cubrirlos, le besa furioso durante unos pocos segundos.  
Después le suelta y le empuja hacia su mesa mientras él vuelve a la suya, y señoras y señores, es entonces cuando, finalmente Jared Padalecki se ha vuelto loco, porque ya no sabe qué pensar.  
No sabe lo que ocurre en el panel de Jensen y Collins, este año ni se preocupa por lo que pueda pasar y dé pie a posteriores comentarios de las fans de esa pareja. Y es que lo único en que puede pensar es en lo que ella le ha dicho mientras le hacia el "moño" para salir con Tim al escenario, "todo está bien". Y no lo entiende, no entiende nada.  
Todo le abruma y siente tristeza cuando todos salen al escenario en el ultimo panel, a pesar de lo que le ha dicho ella, es como si todo se estuviera rompiendo a su alrededor, pero entonces las ve allí, gritando y sonriendo y sabe que debe disculparse, el año pasado las dejó plantadas y ellas no se merecían pagar por sus problemas. Así que sale siendo Padalecki, el actor seguro de sí mismo que le quita de las manos el micrófono a su compañero, el que bromea con los otros mientras ve como Jen se aleja para volver a ser Ackles.  
Y espera su turno mientras escucha las bromas de los demás y entonces, llegado el momento comienza a hablar dando las gracias por su cariño y a disculparse por su escapada del año pasado y entonces, casi sin darse cuenta busca su apoyo y su mano se escapa hacia la espalda de su pareja, como ha hecho tantas veces, tratando de bajar hasta acariciar la cadera... pero un codazo le hace recordar que están delante de más de 400 personas y tal vez ahora, ni siquiera tenga el derecho de tocarle. Así que la sube hasta apoyarla en su hombro, tocar el hombro está bien, ¿verdad?. Así que tendrá que conformarse con eso.  
Entonces le ve, mostrando "su" camiseta, no la otra que "casi" le obligaron a publicitar y eso le rompe un poco más, y no puede evitarlo, su mano va hacia su pecho y da unas palmadas, él siempre ha sido su base, su apoyo sólido ante todo, siempre firme para sostenerlo.  
Siente que se le cierra la garganta y las lágrimas hacen su aparición, casi nunca le ha importado que le vean llorar, pero al parecer a Jensen sí porque tira de él, y subiendo su mano hasta su cuello le obliga a acercase, le abraza fuerte, haciendo que sienta todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, dejándole sentir su calor, mientras nota su mano todavía en su cabeza. Y en esos momentos, y a pesar de lo que su cuerpo le transmite, todavía se siente un poco perdido, sin saber si es "Ackles" o "Jen", y si él también puede tocarle. Así que su mano vaga sobre su cuerpo, sin saber donde será bien recibida, y le agarra levemente la nuca para luego bajar a la espalda, donde descansa unos pocos segundos hasta que se sueltan, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle de vuelta, y a la vez temiendo que solo sea un engaño.  
Y entonces todo vuelve a acabarse, y no puede evitar ir hacia ella, la misma que le consuela cuando discuten, la única que entiende por lo que pasan, porque ella está en su misma situación.  
Cuando vuelven a la "greenroom" se encuentra con él. Todos los demás han decidido que van a fumar un rato, lo que es raro porque ninguno lo hace...  
Jensen no se vuelve esa noche, ni el lunes lo hace, el martes tampoco e incluso se va de compras mientras le espera...  
Los niños están bien, las chicas también, y ellos, ya tendrán tiempo de volver a casa.

\---

 

Por si alguien no lo ha visto  
El codazo  
https://67.media.tumblr.com/2e198b057f6b698b0230562abd847c82/tumblr_o7mkttOaaL1v0jyjjo2_500.gif  
El abrazo  
https://67.media.tumblr.com/9720fd77a058f677cbe3e9eb67b1f85e/tumblr_o7mxdf6j4F1riajvqo6_500.gif  
La duda de la mano  
https://twitter.com/DR_SPN_PHD/status/734985115265323010


End file.
